It Was Meant To Be
by DropDeadManda89
Summary: Just Something I Came Up With Nothing to Big Been Writing Stories For Years And Always Gave Up On Them But I Wanted to change that in other news just basically a love story about lovers who were destined to meet :D
1. Chapter 1

I've always got crap about my name, Angel you're so lucky, so pretty, are you from heaven because your my angel. After 16 years it just gets old. Having someone actually not make a pun about my name would be amazing for once.

Yes my name is Angel, Angel Miller I am 16 years old and wish my life was less complicated then it is I would love a normal life to finally find love, to have best friends, to go out when I wanted and not worry about the consequences. Nope I've never fallen in love only because I know it wouldn't be allowed by my brother. When Mine and my brother Francisco parents were around it was so much better he was the brother every sister could ask for, yes a bit protective but listened to my every word he would be there when I needed him. I would tell him everything and yes even my boy problems. But Francisco got older and wanted to go out all the time with his delinquent friends and got in trouble way to much he even got his car taken away but it still didn't stop him from going out. It was late at night and I went to talk to him about a problem I was having with my homework and I saw him going out his window I tried to tell him just stay in and help me and go out another night he didn't listen he just told me that when I got older I would understand so I let him go and told him to be careful and I went back to my room. It started to get later and I was worried around 11 it started to really snow outside. In Idaho it was kind of early this time of year I looked outside to see it was really coming down I went back to the computer where I was IM'ing one of my best friends Serena telling her what was going on.

**SERENALUV**: is he back yet?

**ANGEL_SIN**: nope I'm getting worried S

**SERENALUV**: Don't worry too much Hun he should be back soon I heard the party was a drag and got stopped by the cops so they should make sure he is okay

**ANGEL_SIN**: Alright thanks S so are you excited for high school I know I am a new year with my best friend you better not ditch me jk

**SERENALUV**: like I could ditch my best friend your crazy I am hurt you would think such a sad thing he he but yes I am so excited, cute boys, they say the teachers are pretty nice, and also high school parties oh yeah

**ANGEL_SIN**: ha-ha oh yeah I can't wait for those too; I want to see what my brother is talking about.

**SERENALUV**: what do you mean A?

**ANGEL_SIN**: well he told me that I would understand why he keeps going out and why he doesn't just stay in.

**SERENALUV**: It must be something else or maybe he is in love who knows well I got to get off the evil step mom is telling me to get off muahahaha that's her evil laugh lol.

**ANGEL_SIN**. Ha-ha your funny alright then I'll see you tomorrow S have a goodnight sweet dreams of your step mom muahahahaha.

**SERENALUV**: great now I'm going to have nightmares thanks a lot a miss you see you tomorrow night muah.

_**SERENALUV LOVE HAS LOGGED OUT **_

I was sitting there for a second when the phone rang I heard my mom walk to the phone in the hall way and heard yes she is speaking, I picked up my phone line and tried to be as quiet as I can be "Mrs. Miller can you please come down to the station to pick up your son Francisco Miller." "Yes sir I will be right there." I put the phone down quietly and heard a knock on my door "Angel sweetie me and your father will be back will you be okay?" She asked me "can't I come?" I asked her kind of pleading "no Sweetie stay here we will be back quick." "Okay." I said disappointed only because I was worried was he okay did something bad happen was he going to go to jail. Great my brother in jail that's all he needed he had a scholarship to go to Columbia next year I can only imagine how dad will react if he loses that. I waited there at the house at my computer hoping Serena would sneak back on the computer so we can talk some more but she didn't. I was getting worried the station was only 10 min away the time past so slowly on the clock it felt like forever. Three hours later I heard a knock at the door then I thought why would my parents knock they had there keys, I looked out the window and saw a cop car there waiting. Great we're they held up at the station did they need me too I thought I walked downstairs and then thought worse I've seen the movies where the police would come down to the houses and say something terrible has happened to the parents and they would drop down and cry. I opened the door and the police were standing there with an "oh god I feel bad for you face" then I just babbled out questions "what's going on? Where are my parents? Is my brother okay? I didn't want to hear it I didn't want to hear talking I just ran up to my room and locked the door. The rest of the morning was kind of a blur.

That night always plays in my head over and over again, what could I have done differently? Why couldn't I just tell my brother to stay that I really needed him? Everything was my fault I always thought and my brother always makes sure I know that. He is so much different now less friendly very abusive he is my legal guardian and he is supposed to protect me instead he beats me. He works pretty much all the time, he drinks until he passes out, and worst of all he takes all his anger out on me. At first I thought it was normal, but after two years of it I knew it was him just acting out but I wish he would do it some other way, actually I wouldn't even mind if he did drugs to do it as much as it kills me to say that, it kills me more when he beats the crap out of me at times. So now you see why I could never fall in love I'm pretty sure that is forbidden just like everything else I do.

Tomorrow was my first day of Junior Year and I was happy to get out of the house for a few hours, but I was nervous at the same time, I'm sure it was going to be just like last year with Serena my best friend she always thought I was ditching her all summer, but how was I supposed to tell her that I couldn't go out because if I did my brother would beat me so hard I wouldn't be able to move the next day. She would seriously tell someone else and I would be taken away from him and from the only family I had left both our grandparents have passed from our mothers side we loved them dearly. And from our father's side they really didn't care about us at all. Our aunts and uncles also didn't care or so we thought we couldn't find any of them and neither of them found us. So I know I couldn't tell her anything I really did try to go out with her one night but all she wanted to do was party I had come back to the house in the morning trying to jump in the shower because my hair smelled like smoke because Serena can be a chain smoker when she drinks so on the way home she always smokes cigarette after cigarette, I was getting my clothes together to jump in when my brother past by me in the hall "what is that smell?" he asked and turned around towards me, I didn't want to lie to him so I told him the truth that Serena was smoking on our way to dropping me off and I felt a heavy hand right across my face I fell to the ground and dropped all my clothes "I swear Francisco it wasn't me." A kick to the ribs my breath was taken from me "DON'T YOU LIE TO ME ANGEL." I caught my breath and was just about to talk when we heard the doorbell "Stay there and don't say a word." He walked downstairs to the door "hey Francisco is Angel here I left my lighter in her purse." "Your lighter you smoke Serena?" "Oh yeah takes the stress off especially with the wicked step mother I have Angel has been telling me to quit and I'm trying but I can't kick it just yet hah." "Oh alright ill grab her for you." He came upstairs and walked past me didn't even say anything. I got up and brushed myself off and ran downstairs "hey S" I said as normal as I could. "Hey Angel do you have my lighter I'm pretty sure I left it in your purse, and wow what happened to your cheek it's all red." "Ha oh you know clumsy me I was getting in the shower when I heard the doorbell I turned around to come get it but I smacked right into the door." I told her as normal as I would tell her every other time I would have something on my face that could be seen. "Oh ouch are you okay, you should be careful put some ice on it you don't want people thinking you get beat or anything." "Ha-ha very funny alright then." I grabbed my purse from under the table and reached in there "here you go, You Know." "I know I know I should quit soon real soon promise see you later A." I closed the door and let out a huge breath. After that I just didn't want to deal with my brother anymore so I stayed in and Serena didn't like that at all she would always come around and ask to go out I would tell her I couldn't, and come up with some stupid excuse and that was that she would get pisst and stomp off.

I was laying down on my bed thinking about tomorrow when I heard a loud crash outside, I really didn't want to go out there and see but then Francisco had called me out there, he didn't sound mean just distraught, I walked out to see him stuck under our book shelve in the hallway "Francisco!" I ran to him and pulled with all my might on the book shelve it lifted up a bit and he scooted out "are you okay?" I asked him and with that he slapped me hard across the face. "What, what did I do?" "I stepped on one of your stupid needles your always using and ran right into the book shelve." "I'm So Sorry, are you okay though?" He looked shocked then with a sad face he told me to go to bed and to put ice on my face so it wouldn't be red in the morning. My Skin burned with anger how could he care and be so evil at the same time. I went to my room and laid on my bed Screw the ice I've been through this so many times to realize that ice isn't going to help the cut on the side of my lip and it will probably still be red tomorrow.

_I am sorry to say Angel but your parents have passed away in a terrible car crash "and my brother?" I asked well he is in intensive care. It was a miracle that he even survived _

_he was thrown from the car __about 30 feet away he was foun__d next to the other car in the acci__dent next__ to a younger boy around your age and a mother "angel,_

_angel are you okay is there anyone we can call." _"NO!" I woke up in a sweat it's always the same dream well not a dream more like the same nightmare.


	2. Chapter 2

. I looked at the clock it was about 5 in the morning I had two more hours to sleep but I chose not to my brother was already off to work. I decided to bring out my sewing machine I was always into fashion but I started getting into making clothes to get my mind of my parents death. I decided to make something for Serena maybe she won't be so mad at me if I make her something cute. Her style was sexier than mine, I decided to go with a yellow shade, and she looked really good in yellow. So I made her a yellow halter top that showed her belly a little and in the back had an opening slit so you can see her lower back, she wouldn't be able to wear it at school but I'm sure that wouldn't stop her. I also made her a yellow skirt to go with it. I hope the outfit worked because I had no idea how I was going to tell her. By the time I was done it was 7:30 I jumped in the shower and noticed I wasn't badly bruised as I use to be, my brother has been so busy with work lately that he hasn't really had time to drink his life away and beat the crap out of me thank god. I got out and dried my hair, I was running late it was already 7:45, and school started at 8:15 great I was going to be late and I still had to decide what to wear. So I ran to my closet and picked out a pair of my favorite Hollister skinny jeans, then I grabbed my black tank top that fitted my body pretty well it showed my belly a little but I was okay because I usually had it covered with a shirt, or more or less my purple cardigan I put over it I grabbed my shoes and my backpack and ran out the door to my car, well it was my brothers old car, he got dads nice BMW that he left behind for me but Francisco took it, I really didn't mind having an old bug it suited me pretty well. I started the car to let it warm up for a little bit, then I started putting on my shoes, I looked up and noticed a moving van across the street from us. A mother was talking to the movers, and then a boy about my age came from around the moving van, he had a skateboard in hand and started to talk to him mom, and then jumped on the skateboard and headed down the street, he had black skinny jeans on and not the girly tight ones that most guys wear, and a deep blue plan B shirt on. He also had semi long dark brown hair, but it was underneath a backwards hat that was also Plan B. I couldn't really see his face, I had my shoes on and headed to school I was thinking about the guy when I pushed him out of my head even if he was cute I couldn't even like him I would just ruin his life. I got to school and grabbed my backpack and the little gift out of my backpack for Serena I knew where she would be I just hope she was alone for a little bit. So I headed to her spot and I got lucky she was alone I ran up to her. "Serena hey, I." she didn't even let me finish she put out her cig and was about to walk away "Serena wait okay, I can explain please just listen." "What Angel." "My Brother has been on the edge all summer okay I couldn't do anything, because I didn't want to upset him he has been working a lot and I know I should have told you but I didn't want you to think I was lying, so please here look I made you something to say I am really, really sorry." She looked at me for a little with her angry face but then put a smile on her face and held out her hand I sighed and gave her the little bag I had and she pulled out her clothes she squealed a little and hugged me "Thank you A, There so beautiful I'm going to wear them for the party this Saturday you should really come, and I hear there's this new guy whose coming to school today." I looked at her surprised "how is it possible you know that already we just started." I looked at her with a smile that girl always finds a way to surprise me. "Oh you know me Angel; I am the eyes and ears of this school." That I agreed with and we walked into the school we went to the office and got our tardy slips we gave the office some kind of excuse so they wouldn't put it on our record and we got a pass for the first day, and went to our first periods me and Serena went our separate ways I went to my locker and put my backpack in there I grabbed a pen and a notebook and walked to first period.

My First period was math of all the classes I had to start with I had to start with math, so I sat there and was bored out of my mind it wasn't that I hated math it was just it bored me I was pretty good at math. I started to drift off when Mrs. Ramos decided to interrupt the class I looked up and saw the guy from this morning, "class this is Oliver Melendez he is new here, make him feel welcomed I do not tolerate rudeness now Mr. Melendez take your seat in any open seat so I can continue my lesson. There was really only one open seat and it was right next to me. I didn't know what to do so I opened my notebook and starting writing notes, which I really don't need to, do I just did it anyways. He sat next to me and glanced my way and I got so nervous and I don't even know why, this boy was giving me feelings I usually don't get around guys so I finally glanced his way, and he was staring at me, he had the most amazing blue hazel eyes I have ever seen. But he also looked so familiar like I've seen him before.

Oliver's P.O.V

Another year Since my father died and my mom acts like nothing even happened, we could of died that night too but we didn't I couldn't remember anything after the hit it happened so fast. I couldn't feel anything but pain, and I know my mother was hurting because of my father but I don't understand why, he would beat her so bad I was sure he was going to kill her I remember that night so well. We were on our way home from my aunt and uncle's there were arguing and bam we get hit out of nowhere. After that I just don't remember.

It was my first day of my junior year at a new school, I don't even know why we had to move I loved our old house, but no mom said there was to many bad memories there and it was time to move on to a big and better house. We got to the house I didn't want to unpack anything yet so I just got my board and told my mom I was off to school; I saw it on the way so I knew which way to go. She told me she would drive me but I didn't want her to I just wanted to get there and get the day over with. I got to the school, and headed up the steps I was early I can tell so I wanted to look around, maybe I won't be so lost if I checked everything out, I headed to the office first to get my schedule and as soon I got it I headed out to my first class. It was math, math was actually a favorite subject I loved how it was so hard to everyone, and so easy to me. I walked around for a while and found pretty much all my classes it wasn't so hard. But by the time I was done I was pretty late to my first period I was outside by the football field and I heard the bell ring I ran inside and headed to the office I saw two girls heading out with tardy slips, I probably should get one of those, but I'm new so I am sure they wouldn't mind. I headed to the office anyways and got a tardy slip. Then walked as fast as I could to first period, I walked in and everyone was pretty much staring I hated that, it's like in the movies where you're the new kid and everyone stares well that's exactly what was happening. Mrs. Ramos was what I read on the board she was sitting at her desk explaining some things in a book when I walked up and gave her my tardy slip and told her my name. She then got up and told the whole class I was new and that she hated rudeness, great now I was probably known as teachers pet go me. Anyways she told me to pick an empty seat and there was one near a girl in the back I headed back there and sat down, then I glanced at the girl she had the most prettiest auburn hair, it was shoulder length maybe a little longer and a bit wavy, I looked at the side of her face then at her lip she had a little cut there, then it brought me back to the first night my dad ever hit my mom it was a slap to the face she fell to the ground and it was all red and she had a cut on the side of her lip exactly like this girl here, did someone hit her maybe I was just reading into it too much then she looked at me, she had the most amazing eyes they were hazel grey, but she looked so lost like she was hiding something important. She looked familiar as well like someone I've seen before. I was about to talk but then she looked away I couldn't help but stare at her, She was beautiful and I'm sure she didn't hear it enough the class went by pretty fast we got our homework assignment, and that was it the bell rang and we were off to our next class, I wanted to talk to her, I wanted to know more about her but I didn't know how to talk to her plus she probably didn't even want to talk to me or she would have back there.


	3. Chapter 3

Angels P.O.V

He was so cute, how could I even say anything to him, he probably didn't want anything to do with me; he probably had a girlfriend back wherever he came from. He looked like he wanted to talk to back in math but I couldn't let him, I can't fall for this guy at all my brother would ruin everything what if he found out and hurt him I couldn't live with myself if he got hurt because of me. Next class was pretty boring then it was physically education I hated that class more than anything mostly because I always had bruises I had to hide but I could work out now I didn't have many on my legs and if I do I could just say I fell or something my legs were least of my worries, my arms though that was another story, some looked like I have been grabbed to hard which I have but they were subsiding I could do this, so I changed and was out there and noticed the new kid was in my P.E class as well probably because his last name was an M like me. Maybe I'll be able to talk to him this time, I mean we could be friends that wasn't a bad thing right. We were all sitting on the benches when Serena walked up to me, "so what do you think of the new guy he has potential huh." I looked at her great she likes him too "I mean he does have that skater boy style that you like." Oh she was talking about me "I don't know S, I can't afford to like anyone right now my brother might ki… never mind." She just looked at me weird "what do you mean you use to tell your brother all about the guys you liked he was protective but he never got in your business A." "Yeah you're right it's just he's changed and he just doesn't listen anymore." "Well you could just talk to him he is very cute angel just try." "But what do I even say S I mean what if he has a girlfriend and he thinks I'm weird and yeah." Serena looked at me "You like this guy, don't you?" I looked at her and smiled. "Oh Angel just talk to him or maybe I can talk to him first and get his deal and then give you the 411." "You truly are the best friend anyone can ask for." I hugged her. Well let's get to this lame class and I'll see what I can do" she smiled and we started stretching, we were going to be running today. I kind of love running it gets my stress out, and I was pretty good at it, I saw Serena run up to Oliver and she was doing her thing then she looked at him like she did me and I was confused what did that mean did he like someone else, did he have a girlfriend. Oh well I thought I just kept running when I felt a tap on my shoulder, it was Aiden I really hated this kid "hello my darling angel another year of P.E together I love it." He said I just rolled my eyes he grabbed my arm and stopped us "this is the year Angel you're going to be mine and I'm going to deflower your virgin angel self, then I looked at him and slapped him so hard everyone looked back at us, Serena came running to us "you better get lost creep or I will tell everyone your little secret at Simon's party this summer." She smiled all evil and Aiden walked away, more like ran away. Miss Miller can you please come over here now, Coach Rancho called great I'm probably going to get detention now. I walked over to the coach "look Coach R I'm sorry" he interrupted me "what was that about?" he said with a huge smile. "I've known you for about two years now Angel and I've never seen that from you, good for you," he finished and walked away Serena came up to me "what was that about?" I think he just thanked me for smacking Aiden." "Eh that foo needed it" we both laughed real hard and then she got serious "Angel I think Oliver likes you." She said with a huge grin "how do you know?" I asked her well I was talking to him and I got that vibe well you know the same one I got from you and I was going to ask him but then I saw the whole scene with you and Aiden and I needed to know what that creep was up too. "But Angel you should really talk to him, he wants to talk to you he said he wanted to this morning but it seemed like you didn't want to so he didn't want to bug you in class." I looked at her real embarrassed I didn't know how to talk to him truthfully "but how S he is so cute and way out of my league" "Hun when are you going to realize you are beautiful." I smiled at her "okay I'm going to do it." I walked up to Oliver he was drinking water from a water bottle he had I couldn't even get a word out before he talked first "Hi, my name is Oliver." He smiled "I know, I mean hi nice to meet you I'm Angel." I said with a smile as well "I know," he said with a huge smirk god he was so cute.

Oliver's P.O.V

It was P.E time and she was there in my class again I was happy because this time I was going to talk to her and I wasn't going to worry about anything else. So we were all running I was going to run the lap and run by her but before I could even get around I felt a tap on my shoulder, this blonde comes up to me and starts talking so fast I had to say huh a couple times, "hi my name is Serena, I know you probably heard about me." I seriously thought she was going to start flirting with me which I didn't want her too in front of the girl because I didn't want her to think I was talking to anyone. But then she asked me a couple questions "so do you have a girlfriend because I have the most beautiful best friend in the world and I know if you talk to her you will really like her." Then she pointed to the girl who I really wanted to talk to all morning I stared at her she was even more beautiful than ever her hair was pulled up and she looked so cute and frigid in the P.E uniforms. Then Serena looked at me all weird and I knew she knew what I was looking at "her name is Angel, lover boy." She smiled all big. Then we both heard a slap and looked straight at her some guy was all pisst and looked like he was going to hurt her, me and Serena both moved but she got there first and said something to him he looked scared and then ran away. The Coach called her and she looked scared, but then he smiled and she looked surprise Serena went up to her and started talking , I walked to the bench and grabbed my water bottle I brought out with us I finished drinking and saw Angel right in front of me, I almost dropped the bottle because I couldn't believe she was in front of me this was it we were going to talk and then I blurted out hi and my name and she said she knew that made me happy that she knew who I was, then she told me her name and I told her I knew with a smirk. I couldn't be any more happier then I was at this moment this girl made me feel things I didn't know I could I've had girlfriends before but they weren't anything special like Angel. "So where did you move from?" she asked me I came back from my daze and told her "well I lived here in Idaho but me and my mom moved from Boise." "oh nice its more town then Meridian huh?" she asked me "well it's pretty much the same, maybe if you want we can take a trip over there and go downtown." Then she looked kind of scared and looked down. I questioned myself did I move to fast did I do something wrong.

Angel's P.O.V

I was so happy we were talking, then he asked me out and everything came crashing down. "Well it's pretty much the same, maybe if you want we can take a trip over there and go downtown." I looked at him scared I really, really wanted too "um maybe I will let you know here." I pulled out my favorite pen I keep with me everywhere and wrote my cell number in his hand "text me." I told him with a smile to reassure him that I really wanted too. I saw his face lighten up and then the 5 min bell rang for us to go get changed. I smiled at him and walked to Serena who was smiling so huge "so what happened?" she asked "well he asked me out." "And what did you say, well?" "I told him I would let him know." Her face fell "oh Angel why didn't you just say yes." "Serena Can I trust you with my life, with everything that I tell you not to tell anyone in the world and if you do I could never forgive you." "yes angel what is it, what's wrong you can tell me anything I promise with my life, you can trust me Angel I promise no I swear." I looked at her I was so scared I didn't know if I could tell her what was going on with me if she would go to the cops. "Okay meet me after school in our spot okay." She looked at me with disappointment and then added that she had something to tell me too. When me and Serena were younger we found this spot in the park, it was beautiful Everything shined in the sun, it looked like diamonds were on the tree's on the benches even on the playground, you would think people would know where it's at because there is a playground but we've never seen anyone there, we camped out there once and still no one came. We told nobody about this place, even when Serena wanted to party I told her to swear not to tell anyone because I knew they would ruin it. So she didn't we've been best friends since kindergarten and I've trusted her with everything, and my life. The rest of the day went by pretty slow I only had two classes with Oliver, I was hoping to have more but I guess not. The bell rang for the end of the day and I had a ton of homework. And I just wanted to tell Serena and go home and take a nap I was exhausted and I'm sure my brother wouldn't be home until midnight, so I headed to mine and Serena's place she was already there waiting for me with a sick look on her face like she was going to break apart any min, I knew something was wrong so I thought I would listen to her first. I Ran to her "Serena what is it?" "Angel I'm Pregnant." And she just started to cry I didn't know what to say I just held her there and brushed her hair back "are you sure?" I asked her she just nodded her head "My mom took me to the clinic this week, she was mad but at least she didn't kick me out or hate me or anything, it's just my dad he is going to kill me and I can't be a mom, I don't even know how to take care of my cousins at times I'm scared angel I'm really scared." She blurted that out so fast I just stood there and I told her what any best friend should tell her "Serena listen to me okay I'm going to be here for you no matter what you decide and if you need me to be the baby's daddy I will." I said with a smile and continued "also I want you to know that you can do anything baby girl you know that, I've told you many times that no matter what you are truly amazing and you are a strong and a kind hearted person you can be anyone you want to be and you know what if I had a mother I would definitely want her to be you." She hugged me so hard when I finished I couldn't breathe. "Angel are you okay what did you want to tell me." "Wait who's the father?" Serena Looked down then I realized what she said at P.E this afternoon "No S Not Aiden." "It wasn't my fault A, look if I tell you this you have to promise not to go to the police please, me and my mom are dealing with it, but Aiden had put something in my drink that night and then all I remember is waking up next to him I thought I had gotten drunk and did something stupid but then I realized I didn't even drink a lot that night." I looked at her and got really sad I had to tell her now I knew her secret now I had to tell her mine "Serena look at me okay I'm going to tell you this because your my best friend and because you put faith in me to keep your secret as well." She looked at me and perked up she loved listening to people's problems it took her away from hers "The reason I couldn't go out this past summer or the last summer before that was because of my brother he has been hitting me, it's been okay lately because he has been working and not drinking but sometimes it gets really bad." I looked down then looked back at Serena to see what she was thinking "Oh A I'm so sorry, what are you going to do, I promised I wouldn't say anything but if it gets any worse don't you think you should say something, what if he really hurts you, or worse kills you?" I looked at her I never really thought about that "I don't know S I haven't really thought about that, all I know is that I don't want to say anything because he is the only family I have and if anything happens to him I could go into a home or something and taken away from you and I really don't want that, so you have to promise to not say anything to anyone please." She looked at me a little hurt "Angel I promise you I won't say anything to anyone if you don't say anything to anyone okay? Deal?" "Okay Deal." We both hugged each other pretty hard and then headed home, I had an hour or two to take a nap and then get to my loads of homework I had. Once I got home I was heading to my room when as soon as I walked in, the door swung in my face so hard I didn't have time to stop it, it hit my forehead pretty hard, thank god it didn't hit my nose, I flew back on the floor. "You Stupid Little Shit!" "Francisco what did I do now?" He looked at me and I could tell he was drunk already "Where were you, were you out partying on your first day of school Angel." I looked at him like are you serious "Francisco I was with Serena, we were talking I swear I didn't do anything." I couldn't even finish he kicked me in the stomach hard "whatever your nothing but a disappointment Angel stay in your room all night I don't want to hear you, actually you know what I'm going out I won't be home till morning goodbye." I got up "Francisco please you shouldn't be driving right now just stay okay I'll stay in my room, I promise just pl." again I couldn't finish he hit me in the face I could taste the blood in my mouth "Don't you ever tell me what to do again you little bitch, you're not mom she's gone just like you will be if you tell me to do something ever again." He stomped downstairs I could see that he wiped his eyes before he left, I knew I hit a nerve somehow asking him to stay reminded him of that night. I stayed on the floor for a little bit and tried to gather everything that happened just now, I told Serena it wasn't that bad and now look I'm on the floor with a bloody mouth probably bruised ribs and I haven't checked my head I'm scared what it looks like. So I got up and got the wind knocked out of me again, my ribs really hurt this time, I walked as slow as I could to my room and laid on my bed. I really don't know what was wrong with Francisco why he was doing this to me, why he couldn't just take it out on something else. I just couldn't take it anymore I got up and felt more pain, I grabbed my laptop and my backpack and then felt my phone go off in my backpack, I looked at it, it was from a number I didn't recognize

208-567-0897

Hey Angel

ANGEL_SIN

who's this?

208-567-0897

Oh Sorry, it's Oliver

ANGEL_SIN

Oh Hey what's up?

OLIVER_M

Nothing much just putting some of my stuff away I really hate unpacking

ANGEL_SIN

I think I moved once when I was a baby but I didn't really have to do much unpacking myself

lol but yeah

OLIVER_M

oh well lucky you, so about me asking you out today I'm sorry if it was too soon I just wanted to hang out with you more

I looked at the phone and couldn't help but smile, this guy was really sweet. I would hang out with him tonight since my brother wasn't going to be home but I knew I couldn't, I probably looked horrible and I felt horrible too. But maybe just maybe I will try one of these days.


End file.
